Sayonara Salvatore
Sayonara Salvatore is an assassination mission in Grand Theft Auto III, given to protagonist Claude by Yakuza co-leader Asuka Kasen from her condominium in the Newport district of Staunton Island, Liberty City. Mission Salvatore Leone recently set Claude into a trap and betrayed him. Claude now wants revenge and is going to work for the Yakuza. But the Yakuza leader Asuka wants Claude to show his loyalty and that his ties with the Leone Family are broken by asking him to kill Salvatore who is leaving Luigi Goterelli's club. Claude gets a vehicle and starts driving over to Luigi's Sex Club 7 in the Red Light District of Portland Island where Salvatore is. Upon arriving he waits until Salvatore exits the club and finishes him off while avoiding any possible attack from the Leone bodyguards. Reward The reward for completing this mission is $25,000 and the unlocking of the next mission, Under Surveillance. The Leone Family also become violent towards Claude when visiting their turf on Portland Island. Deaths *Salvatore Leone - Killed by Claude on Asuka's orders. Trivia *The Leones guarding Salvatore will use weapons that are not commonly used by them. A majority of them will carry an Uzi, while a few others will carry a shotgun. *If the player is spotted while on the roof of the building across the street from Luigi's Sex Club 7, the Leones will run up the stairs and will attack you. *If Salvatore is killed via a sniper rifle shot, then the Leones in the three Mafia Sentinels (exculding the drivers) will immediately exit the vehicles but will not attack the player when he goes near them. *The Leone Family members will still know that you killed Salvatore, even though you sniped him. *If the player decides to use a vehicle and chase the Leone motorcade, then the mission becomes much more interesting and challenging. The Mafia Sentinels will travel at normal speed though not stopping for traffic lights. However, the moment that the Leones are attacked, Salvatore's car (indicated by the arrow) which was in the middle will break from the pack and dash back to the Leone mansion, while the other two escort cars will hold off the player. Salvatore's car is very fast, and once it enters the garage the door will close immediately, failing the mission. If the motorcade has not been alerted yet, the player can get a heavy vehicle such as a truck and ram Salvatore's car, either flipping it over and/or knocking it down the hill (if near the elevated train as the street begins to ascent in Saint Marks). Alternatively the player can waylaid the Leone motorcade as it enters the gate to the family mansion, using the element of surprise at that chokepoint to target Salvatore's vehicle with heavy firepower. *Salvatore himself is heavily armed as he carries a carbine. He will only use it once he has decided to bail from his Mafia Sentinel. Salvatore, like many other M16 users, will be highly accurate with the weapon. This is also the only time when a player can obtain the M-16 in Portland. *After this mission, the Leones will be armed with Remington 870s from now on - as it only takes a couple of hits to destroy most vehicles, one should be careful when traveling through Saint Marks. It is extremely advisable to complete Turismo and Big N Veiny for the Diablos before completing this mission. However, in the latter, the Leone's will use Uzi's. See also *Sayonara Sindaccos - A mission in GTA Liberty City Stories. *Sayonara Restaurant - A restaurant in San Andreas. Video walkthroughs Navigation }} de:Sayonara Salvatore Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA III